spectacular_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Goblin
Norman Virgil Osborn (ノーマン・ヴァージル・オズボーン, Nōman Vājiru Ozubōn), also known as the super-villain: Green Goblin (グリーン・ゴブリン, Gurīn Goburin), is a ruthless businessman, and the CEO of OsCorp. He is the father of Harry and created the various supervillains to take on Spider-Man and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, making him one of their arch-foes along with Shredder, Venom and Doctor Octopus. Appearance :Voice Actor (Norman Osborn): Alan Rachins (English), Not Known (Japanese) :Voice Actor (Green Goblin): Steve Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese) As Norman Osborn Norman Osborn is a caucasian male with blue eyes and auburn hair. He wears a blue business suit with a purple shirt underneath and a purple tie, blue pants and black shoes. As Green Goblin Gallery File:Norman_Osborn_STMNTSM_by_cheeks_07.jpg|Norman Virgil Osborn. Personality Norman Osborn is a mischievious man and greeds on money. He takes any purpose to improve his business including stealing others work. He is known to never apologize to people. He has a tendency to insult others as lower beings and sees himself as a higher position. Relationships Friends/Allies *Chameleon Family *Harry Osborn (son) *Emily Osborn (wife) Neutral *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Electro **Shocker **Sandman **Rhino **Mysterio **Kraven the Hunter Rivals *Foot Clan **Shredder *Purple Dragons **Hun *Tombstone *Silvermane Enemies *Splinter *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Spider-Man *April O'Neil *Kraang Powers and Abilities As Norman Osborn Norman can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived crashing into a water tower full of pumpkin bombs without sustaining any visible injury. Norman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. As Green Goblin Green Goblin has enhanced Osborn mental capacities and creative talents. Although Osborn was highly intelligent before and was a gifted inventor and chemist, the formula pushed his intellect well into the realm of genius. Green Goblin has fortified Osborn's musculature, connective tissue, and bone structure, granting him superhuman strength. Green Goblin has also increased the overall efficiency of Osborn's musculature. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal humans. He can physically exert himself at peak efficiency for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. Green Goblin has also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or bullet composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. Green Goblin rides on what he calls his Goblin Glider, capable of great maneuverability and speeds. The glider contains a variety of weapons including an arsenal of Pumpkin Bombs, Razor Bats, and the Gobweb cannon. The Green Goblin has created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature Jack-o'-Lantern and Pumpkin Bombs. The Goblin usually carries these in his glider. The Green Goblin sometimes throws razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which can slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. The Green Goblin's gloves are interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency green-colored electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. Weapons *Jack-o'-Lanterns *Gobweb *Razor Bats *Electric Gloves Abilites As Norman Osborn *'Genius intelligence:' *'Industrial genius:' *'Superhuman Speed': Norman can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived crashing into a water tower full of pumpkin bombs without sustaining any visible injury. *'Superhuman Agility': Norman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. As Green Goblin *'Superhuman Strength': Green Goblin has fortified Osborn's musculature, connective tissue, and bone structure, granting him superhuman strength. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift approximately 9 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina': Green Goblin has also increased the overall efficiency of Osborn's musculature. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal humans. He can physically exert himself at peak efficiency for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Green Goblin has also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or bullet composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Expert Marksman:' As the Green Goblin, Norman used various handheld throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he would throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He is also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. *'Skilled Combatant:' He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. History Norman created his comnapy OsCorp and earned billions of dollars. He also stole the inventions of Adrian Toomes. Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:OsCorp Category:Scientists Category:Osborn family